More Trouble
by AliKat89
Summary: Now that Kagome has the complete Sacred Jewel she must find her only living Fuedal friend and defeat a new evil with some new allies. The evil may be easily beaten but will the confession after the battle be easily said! YYH crossover.
1. Chapter 1 The Battle

**The Battle**

With Kagome

It was over.

Kagome sighed as she started climbing up the latter for the very last time. The Scared Jewel was complete and every one was dead. Even after all the training Kagome and put herself through for the past three years she had still been unable to help her friends when they needed her the most.

Flashback

Shippo had been the first to die. A battle field was no place for a child even for one as strong and brave as Shippo had been. He started out strong and blasted any demon that got past Kagome's arrows with his fox fire. He eventually ran out of foxfire and started to use his spinning top and some of his other tricks but he was soon out powered. During the fight he and Kagome had slowly been separated till he was to far away for Kagome to get to in time, she had desperately tried though.

Miroku had died next, Naraku had summoned more demons than could possibly be imagined and in sheer number they were all being over powered. Miroku had always been the most caring out of all of them and in fear of the danger that faced his friends he opened the wind tunnel. He managed to eliminate over half of the demons that were still alive. If the Saimyosho had not been flying amongst the vast number of demons he may have destroyed all of them and still lived to tell the tale. The truth was that mere weeks before they had found a monk well learned about curses and even if they were to kill Naraku the wind tunnel would remain to kill Miroku later on. Naraku had used the thought that the wind tunnel could be destroyed as a tool in his plans the whole time. Miroku then knew that he could never have children for they would share the same fate as his and that was something he would not allow to happen. 'To die would be easier, than to live my short life unable to be the woman I love more than life itself.' The words had been the last ones he spoke as he died from the massive amount of poison in his body.

Kirara had gone no more than ten minutes after Miroku. She had died shielding Sango from a blast shot forth from one of the stronger remaining demons. She did not die before she was able to return the favor to that very demon though. Kagome could not forget the look that crossed over her face before she died. At the same time she looked happy and at the same time deeply depressed. Happy that she was able to die protecting her mistress and yet depressed in the fact that she would be unable to continue protecting and aiding her.

Sango was the next one to meet her fate. After the death of Miroku and Kirara hit her she allowed her anger and sorrow to overcome her. Demons fell by the dozens as she let loose a burst of inhuman strength. The demons stood no chance against her but Kohaku was different she couldn't kill her own brother. No matter what had happened and how hard she had tried to tell herself that death would be a mercy for him, she still couldn't kill her own brother.

After the death of his sister, Kohaku had been released from Naraku's control. The moment all of his memories came back to him he ran to Sango gave her body a hug and cried in shame at what he had done. He begged for forgiveness before he took his own life. He had griped the sword Sango always had with her and ran it right through his heart earning him a quick death and allowing him to meet again with his sister, father and the rest of the village in the afterlife.

Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves had not stood a chance to begin with. Wolves were only strong when they were with their pack and all the rest of their pack had already been killed. Naraku had just days before stolen Koga's shards so he didn't even have his speed. The order in which they died is unknown all that was for sure was that they had died as a family.

Kikyo was died to start with and she made her final trip straight to hell soon after the wolves. Her powers had been great but as time went by they slowly left her till she was but a shadow of what she had once been. Naraku had killed her for the final time himself he used some sort of energy blast that turned Kikyo into a pile of ash.

Inu Yasha had died, but not before taking quite a few chunks out of Naraku and draining Naraku until he was weakened by half. Inu Yasha still died even with the power of Tetsusaiga he was no match for the power of the Scared Jewel.

The last sound to come out from his lips was 'Kikyo', he was going to be with his love and he seemed happy even in the amount of pain he must have been in as he slowly died. Kagome's heart had not broken when he died with Kikyo on mind, she had known for over a year that she and Inu Yasha could never be together. She had come to think of Inu Yasha as nothing more than a close friend to confide in.

The last two standing had been Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was there for revenge, Rin and Jaken had been killed and some how there was no bringing them back even with the power of the Tensaiga. That had been two and a half years ago. It was shortly after he joined that he started training Kagome at night. It had been hard but Sango had been training her for the past six so she able to keep up for the most part. Miroku had also trained her but that training had been in controlling and using her priestess powers. Inu Yasha had also helped with training her but Sesshomaru had helped the most. He had trained her at night so that no one else would know. The weak girl that she had once been was no more; Kagome had come t realize that in order to stop Naraku and protect the Sacred Jewel she would have to be strong. Sesshomaru was very smart so he had also helped her with many of her studies not including history of course.

Naraku had fallen last. He stood no chance against the combined powers of Sesshomaru and Kagome. After the battle Sesshomaru took her to the well and told her that the way he aged would mean that he would be alive in her time at they would surely met again at some point. He also gave her a small Fire-Ice-Cat demon, along with a two swords. The first sword was Kumori (Shadow), which had a raven black hilt the blade, was brilliant silver that even looked deadly. The second sword was named Kyouko (strength) the blade was also brilliant silver while the hilt was a deep red in color. Kagome had thanked him and said that at if possible she would find him in the future. She than jumped into the well for the last time enjoying the feel of the blue light that engulfed her.

End Flashback

Kagome now stood at the well house door. All that was left was to walk into the house and tell her family that she could no longer go back and she didn't need go and visit her friends. She wouldn't tell them the whole truth it was too terrible and even she didn't want to know of it.


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginging, New Friend

New Beginning, New Friend

Kagome walked down the street to her new school.

She should have known better than to try and hide something from her family her mother had none right away that she was holing something back and after almost an hour of gentle words and pleas Kagome told them the story of everything that had happened over the two weeks she had been gone. Every small detail and emotion was let loose. Her mother had held her as she cried while her grandpa and Sota could only look at her with saddened expressions.

Her mother had called and had her transferred so that she could have a healthy change away from friends that had met Inu Yasha and would ask hurtful and awkward questions. That was a week ago and today was the first day of school.

Her new school was Seiyoko High and it was one of the best in all of Japan. Her good grades thanks to Sesshomaru had gotten her in even with her rotten attendance record so she could enjoy her senior year of High School and have a great chance of getting into an even better college.

When she arrived she looked at her watch and realized that she was forty-five minutes early. She went to a stand that was being set up help for a few minutes before they gave her, her schedule and bid her good day as she started exploring her school so that she would have and easy time finding her way around.

**Kagome's schedule:**

**1st periodAdvanced Calculus **

**2nd periodAP History**

**3rd periodSpanish**

**4th periodAP English**

**Lunch**

**5th periodAdvanced Physics**

**6th periodSelf Defense **

**7th periodPsychology **

This year was going to be hard, but she wanted it to be that way. She had no idea what she wanted to spend the rest of her life doing, and she knew that these classes would prepare her for whatever came her way. Kagome was young and had learned the hard way as it what could happen if one were ever unprepared. After walking around and becoming familiar with the school she started to realize that more and more people were walking around. She actually found that out when she turned a corner and bumped into some one.

"I'm sorry." She said as she reached down and picked up her schedule. Did you feel a demonic aura or was she just being paranoid.

"No need, it was entirely my fault." A male voice reached her ears and made her tense slightly. She stood up and so did the guy she had bumped into.

"Let's just say that we are both in fault." Kagome said as she quickly examined the man in front of her, he was at least six feet tall maybe one hundred fifty five pounds, he sharp green eyes and red hair. Kagome could swear that the demonic aura was coming from him but she just couldn't be sure.

"Sounds like a plan; by the way my name is Shuichi Minamino. Are you new her Miss.?" He had a slight smile on his face as he introduced himself.

"Yes I am, and my name is Kagome Higurashi. It's very nice to meet you Shuichi." Kagome said as she tried to identify the weird feeling that came off this guy she couldn't tell if he was giving of a demonic aura or what, and not knowing was slowly driving her nuts. From what she had learned in the old scrolls at the shrine demons had been sent to a new world that was created and were kept separate by a strong barrier.

"Can I see you schedule Kagome maybe we have some classes together." He asked nicely. He at least wasn't acting as if he were some crazy blood thirsty demon. She thought as she handed him her schedule.

Kurama POV (I am going to start going by POV only)

I was shocked at first when I bumped into somebody but that shock soon disappeared as I gazed at the beautiful girl in front of me. She had these beautiful brown eyes that shown with all sorts of different emotions, her hair was long going down to the middle of her back and it was a raven black that almost had a blue tint to it in the light. She was maybe five feet two inches tall, but she looked like she had a gentle and yet deadly strength. Her skin was pale and made her resemble a goddess in the moonlight.

I took her schedule and started looking through it. A smile came to my face yet again it would appear that we had all the same classes together and I was very happy with that.

"Well Kagome it would seem that we have all the same classes, would you allow me to walk you to class it should be starting in eight minutes." I tried to sound as polite as I could, hoping to impress upon that I could be an easy friend. Hoping that she would enjoy my company.

"I guess that would be alright." She said with that sweet voice of hers. I didn't like the way in which she sounded hesitant, she seemed nervous. I was puzzled to what could cause her to be so hesitant to me, unless she could feel Yoko in me. _'Better not to mention is name I don't want him to wake up and start bothering me on my first day of school.'_ Life could be frustrating when he was awake and alert.

The school day went by quickly, I was able to talk to Kagome more and find out a little more about her but she was so tight lipped that it proved rather difficult. She lived at a shrine, Sunset Shrine to be more precise. She had didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, but she wanted to help her grandfather run the shrine and help people. She proved to be incredibly smart too, in our advanced Calculus class she was able to answer every question thrown at her easily and correctly in just a few minutes without a calculator.

I asked her if she would be willing to be my friend and she said of course. We parted ways as she started her walk across town, I had offered to walk her but she lived on the opposite side of town and didn't think it would be very wise.

I had to agree but I had finally found out what was so appealing about her. It was her aura it was calm, peaceful and felt completely pure. So pure that it was as if nothing would ever have the power to taint it in any way possible.

Tomorrow would fair out better for I had talked her in to going to a close by park with me after school. We would be able to talk away from all class mates, I could find out if she new about demons and spirit energy or if she was just powerful and unaware of that power. I was hoping that she was unaware for it wouldn't be right for such a nice person such as herself to be mixed up with demons yet at the same time I hoped that she was aware so that I wouldn't have to hide anything from her and it could be nice to have some one to talk to other than Yusuke, Hiei or Kuwabara.

Yes tomorrow would be a much better day for finding out about Kagome than today.


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

Kagome POV

Never could Kagome slowly wake up like a normal human. The three years she had spent in the feudal era. When you slept in the woods and could be attacked at any moment you got into a habit of waking up quickly and you were automatically alert. It was never until she was sure that her room was safe and there were no untold dangerous that she could enjoy the morning. As she sat up she realized that she was truly happy, one day of school and she had met many different people and made one quick friend. There was something different about him though and no matter how hard she tried to figure it out, she couldn't. _'How can one person give off a human aura one moment and then a demonic one the next? Even if the human aura was strong, were was the demonic energy coming from?'_

"I just have to my answers today at the park. That's most likely what he was going to do anyway. What else could he want the demonic energy he gives of every other moment is that of a demon fox?" She said remembering how Shippo was never happy unless he had the full story or all of his questions were answered. Sango said it was just a natural behavior for all foxes, and it probably made him the smartest in the whole group. Shippo had laughed and agreed, but Inu Yasha had gladly taken it upon himself to smack the young fox on the head and burst his bubble.

Today she would get answers, if there was away to get in-between the worlds she would have to know about it. After all she had a dear friend that she had promised to visit. Kagome got out of bed and started getting ready for school, the second she was ready she bid goodbye to her family and started speed walking to school.

With Kagome (No POV for awhile now)

When Kagome reached to school gates she met with Kira, a girl who Kagome had Spanish and Self Defense with. Kira was tall around five feet seven inches and her caramel colored hair was shining in the sun. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown and she had more that a few freckle dotting her nose and cheeks. Kagome knew that a friendship with the girl could fun, easy (no hostile mood swings) and best of all she knew that Kira was someone who could be counted on to be the shoulder to cry on.

"Hi, Kira!" Kagome said in as cheerful a voice as she could manage. The other good thing about Kira was that she had moved from Peru, and she was looking to make friends in a new school as well.

"Oh hello, Kagome how are you?" Kagome suppressed the need to giggle for Kira sounded so wistful as if some one coming up and talking to her was a dream come true.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Kagome asked this day was already starting out perfectly.

"Great, I just can't believe how friendly every one here is. At my old school almost every one was a grouch. It was so hard to find some one to talk to. You're new here too, what do you think?" After Kira said that both girls were launched into a conversation in which much was learned and a new friendship was created. They parted saying that they would see each other in Spanish. One of the only classes Kagome was unsure about; she was never able to study it in the feudal era because Japan and Spain would become allies for many, many years to come.

When she walked into Advanced Calculus the teacher immediately grabbed her aside.

"Tell me Kagome would you be interested in being on the school math team? We could really use someone as talented as you on the team." Mr. Ukiya asked with a slight smile on his face. When one sees him they would immediately think 'Math Dork'. It was true as well from what Kagome had seen from his antics in math.

"I don't know if I can, I was planning on joining the archery team. I don't know the schedule, but if everything looks like it will work out then I would love to join the math team." Kagome said, to be truthful she knew that she could join and she wanted to. The archery only met on Saturday mornings and practiced for two to three hours. Math team was on Monday, Wednesday and Friday everyday after school for about two hours. She just didn't want to sound like to big of a nerd in front of the whole class, this early in the year.

"Okay, but tell me as soon as you find out whether or not you can join, the team this year is pretty good but with some one as talented as yourself it could be the best team this school has had in at least twenty years. Ah, yes now Kagome could feel her face flush with embarrassment.

"I think I'll join. The archery team can't have every practice and competition at the same time as the math teams." Kagome decided she might as well join she had already gotten a few looks from different people in the room. She left to got sit in her seat just as Shuichi entered the room. Her seat was by the window, her whenever she gazed to her right she could see the birds as they flew around. Shuichi sat to her left, not more that two feet away. The class was small there were maybe twelve people in the class because it was so difficult. They class went by quickly and at the end two pages of hard core calculus was assigned to be complete and turned in when you walked into the classroom the next day.

For Kagome AP History was enjoy able. They were learning about the most famous monarchs throughout all the history of every country. Shuichi sat on the other side of the room by the window so Kagome had no time to study him and figure out what he was or what could be happening. Homework for history was a page on what the all the students hoped to learn from this class. It wouldn't be to hard probably it would only take ten minutes at the most. This class had a few more students, around twenty but it still wasn't full because not many students had an interest in history. Kagome was able to make another friend though. She had the same name as one of Kagome's friends from her last school, it was Yuri. Yuri had black hair that was kept in a low pony tail that reached her mid back. Her eyes were a dark brown. Yuri planned on being a Historian, her biggest plan was to be able to move to America and work at one of the big museums they had in the capital.

Spanish was perfect they had no homework just worked on taking notes then they were given the last fifteen minutes to talk amongst themselves. All they had to do was make sure that no English or Japanese was said seeing as it was a Spanish class. All the students had been taking Spanish for at least three years so much was said even if it wasn't the best use of Spanish.

AP English was anything but wonderful. As soon as role was taken the teacher had the students start working on a story outline, for a ten thousand word essay that would be due as soon as the weekend was done. It would work out okay seeing as today was Thursday. The outline was given to the teacher as everyone exited the class. In the class she met an interesting boy named Kaitou. He was by all means a genius. When they had both finished they had talked about their favorite writers and the best works known to mankind. They seemed to have a lot in common; the only thing wrong was that there was an energy coming off of him that marked him as a psychic. That didn't bug Kagome because from the waves she was getting she could tell that he had clear control over his gift.

Lunch was next and the moment she got outside to eat lunch Yuri called her over to eat lunch with her and the rest of her friends. Introductions were made and Kagome had met five girls who all seemed nice. There was Kei who was the star on the track team, her hair was black and kept really short. Then there was Yura who turned out to be the sister to both Yuri and Yuma, they were triplets. It could easily be seen they had their hair done the exact same way and even dressed alike. The only way Kagome could tell them apart was by feeling their life energy for no two life energies are they same. The last two were Kayo and Raito; they were kind and shy not much else could be said about them. Lunch went by swiftly, as all the girls shared little bits about their dreams and what they thought the school year would be like. As she left to go back inside she saw Kaitou standing with two boys that Yuma had mentioned and seemed to admire. The one with blond hair was Kido and the other one who looked like he had a huge purple hat on was Mitsunari. Both of them gave of the feeling of psychics, not amazingly strong but at least they seemed to have control. It was weird she had never known there to be so many gifted people in such a small area.

Advanced Physics was uneventful; every one was assigned to groups of four. Kagome was in a group with Shuichi, Kaitou and Raito who had mentioned during lunch that they shared this class. There were four groups total. Some of the faces Kagome could recognize but she didn't know any one outside of her group. It was easily seen that Raito had a crush on Shuichi and that Kaitou had a goal to out due Shuichi. This was going to prove to be a very interesting class. The day was spent going over the class rules and memorizing where everything was located.

Self Defense was fun as well. All the students were assigned lockers for their dress down clothes. Kira and Kagome received lockers right next to each other and the rest of the class of spent going over what was to be learned the rest of the semester. There were to be no self assigned fights, nothing other than defensive moves would take place inside of the class. When looking around Kagome saw that Kido and Mitsunari had this class and seemed rather bored. She had no idea as to why they would be bored, neither looked like they could last more than seven minutes in a real fight.

Psychology was going to prove to be one of Kagome's favorite classes. The teacher had started of the class by naming the different parts of the human brain and explaining what each part did. The homework that was assigned was rather easy all that was need to do was to sketch a copy of the brain, label it and then it your own words explain what each part did and how that was important, it was due at the beginning of the next day. Kagome loved to draw and if there were eight classes a day or any after school art activities she would have sighed up. Even drawing something easy like the brain would prove to be enjoyable for Kagome.

After class she met Shuichi at the gates and he led the way to the park. It was nothing more than a five minute walk, on the way to the park it was oddly silent as both tried to gather their thoughts and figure out what to say to the other.

When they entered the park and had been walking for a few minutes Kagome felt something all too familiar, it was a demon one that meant harm. She needed to get to it and stop it before it could harm any one but how was she going to explain this to Shuichi. She wouldn't have to for the next moment a huge demon that could be described with no words landed in the path twelve feet from them.

"Hey Kurama, get out of the way." A male voice shouted before Kagome saw a boy around her ago point his finger where his energy had been gathered. He yelled something that she couldn't make out before Shuichi grabbed her and moved her out of the way. A moment later they were behind the boy who had fired his energy at the demon. She looked past him and saw that the demon was unharmed, and it was heading their way.

Kagome acted on impulse as she brushed past the boy with the spirit finger, she had already grabbed a sacred sutra from her bag. She summoned her holy powers into the sutra and aimed at the demon. The moment after the sutra had been released from her hand the boy grabbed and pushed her behind him, he then turned to fire at the demon again only to see the sutra connect with the demons head. Then said demon fell living nothing but a pile of ash. He then turned to look at her. As she had just picked herself of the ground.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled at her. Kagome could tell right away that this wouldn't be fun. She debated between staying and running.

"Yusuke calm down, now Kagome it would be most wise if you could tell us what that was." With that said everything just seemed to come together. She backed up a little and was about to run, but she got no more than ten feet when a black blur ran up and stopped right in front of her.

"Don't even think of running, woman. Now explain." The demon was short, dressed all in black had red eyes that reminded her of Naraku. She didn't like the way he addressed her though so she summoned some of her miko powers and blasted him out of the way. She used enough power to hurt him but not enough to kill him. She then ran, fast not stopping tell she reached home.

Today had not been what she expecting, but at least she knew that there was a way to demon world. Now all that was left was for her to find it.

Kurama POV

I ran to Hiei to see if he were alright. Whatever Kagome had done had been strong but not strong enough to cause too much damage to Hiei. He had a large burn on his chest and the front of his shirt had been destroyed. I knew there had been something different about Kagome, but how had she destroyed a demon that came out unharmed after Yusuke had hit it with his Spirit Gun. Hiei was already starting to wake up and he didn't look the least bit happy. When Yusuke saw that Hiei was alright he asked the question that was most likely on both of their minds.

"Kurama, just who the hell was that?" He asked in a voice that sounded more angry than I was used to hearing from Yusuke.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi. All that I know is that she lives at the Sunset Shrine and that she was able to transfer to my school this year. As for anything else, we should ask Koenma." I was unsure though as to what the young prince of spirit world would tell us.

Yusuke called Botan and had her make a portal to Spirit World for us, right after I had her heal the burn on Hiei's chest.


	4. Chapter 4 Explanations

**Explanation**

Hiei POV

'_Who was that girl and how was she able to do such damage with barely a touch.'_ I thought as I fingered my chest were moments ago, before Kurama had Botan heal me, there had been a huge and severe burn. All I could remember seeing was a soft pink glow come out of her hand before pain took over my pain and mind. What hurt the worst though was knowing that, that human female had held back, she hadn't used near to her full power.

I want answers I am going to get them.

Kurama's POV

As I walked into Koenma's office I wandered at what I would find. The fox in me wanted answers; in fact it was pure luck that Yoko was still asleep. It wasn't like him to be quieted for more than a day. People who know my secret think that I am only able to awaken him when my life is in danger and that is not corrected he is almost always there with me, it is only in those times that I am willing and able to give him complete control over our body. When he was awake he loved to talk and make comments on anything that was of interest. His wisdom could come in handy but part of me; the human part didn't want Kagome to have anything to do with Spirit World.

"_She might already, you know." _ Yoko's voice. He was awake the question was for how long had he been awake.

"_I woke up shortly after you bumped into the girl, but I decided to stay quiet and see what you would do."_ Well at least I wouldn't have to explain anything.

"_Yoko could you tell me anything you might know about Kagome and her power?" _ Chances are that if any one knew anything it would be Yoko, I just hoped it was good news. For some unknown reason I felt drawn to her and I couldn't stand the though of bad news.

"_Well the girl most certainly has great legs, but her I don't know about her power. It could be that she is a miko, but there hasn't been a powerful well trained miko since the barrier was created over three hundred years ago."_ Well at least that was something more, but not enough I knew that I had heard the term miko before but I didn't know what it was.

'_A miko is a girl with sacred powers, or in other words a priestess. Those sacred powers give them the ability to purify a demon straight out of existence with one touch. They also have amazing healing powers and can feel auras. Some of the more powerful priestess can use their power without a medium, most however would need a bow and arrow or a sword. Some were known to use sacred sutras which are more commonly used by monks. From what I saw she would have had to have been trained by a monk.' _Yoko said in a content voice, any one could tell that he was proud of the knowledge he possessed. You would think though that I would be used to him reading my every though, but it still bugged me when he interrupted my thinking with an answer. The question now was where had Kagome trained or most importantly how had she come to know of her powers. When she had seen that demon she had acted calmly as if she had much experience.

I was brought out of my thoughts when we Koenma finally realized that we were there.

"Hello Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama. To what do I owe this honor?" He wasn't happy to see us which made sense seeing that he we were need it was bad news. That and if the rumors running around Spirit world were true than King Yama was here checking up on everything.

"Toddler, there was a demon in the park, a strong one; it acted as if my spirit gun was nothing. Then this girl that was with Kurama beat it with a piece of paper." Yusuke said once again using his loud frustrated tone. A piece of paper though, even before Yoko informed me on mikos and what they could due, I knew that the paper was a sacred sutra. Seeing as Yusuke never even went to school it made since that he wouldn't know much about what happens at real shrines, not counting Genkai's of course.

"So what can you tell me about this girl, Yusuke." Koenma said in a tired voice. Yusuke looked life he was about to lose his temper.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi, she lives at Sunset Shrine and has just transferred to my school. Yoko says that she must be a miko but that doesn't make since seeing as there hasn't been a strong one sense before the barrier was created." I inserted before Yusuke would say something that would anger Koenma. Then Koenma would probably through us out and stay out of contact till we were needed. Both of them acted like such children.

"Kagome Higurashi, well she happens to be the reincarnation of Kikyo. Kikyo was the guardian of the Scared Jewel before she died, she even took it with her to the afterlife." He said as if he were thinking, he searched around his desk as if he were looking for something.

"_Yoko, do you know anything about the Sacred Jewel besides the rumors?" _He would know something, how couldn't he. One couldn't be the best demon thief without knowing about something as powerful as the Sacred Jewel.

"_Red, all anyone knows about the Sacred Jewel are the rumors. I looked for it for a while a little over four hundred years ago but it had disappeared with its last protector long before that." _So for once having Yoko in me wasn't going to come in handy.

"Now I think the only one to tell you about Lady Kagome would probably be Lady Kagome all you need to know is that she is powerful and that she is the guardian of the Sacred Jewel." Koenma said in a calm voice, he then pressed a button that was used to call Botan.

'_The protector of the Sacred Jewel, how could that be Koenma said that Kikyo had taken it with her to the after life with her. Why would Koenma call her Lady?'_

All I was getting was more questions, not the answers that I wanted. This was something I was not used to.

'_Red, it surprises me how that is supposed to be so smart can be so stupid. If Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo, the Sacred Jewel could have been reborn with her. As for why Koenma would call her Lady I don't know unless she knows somebody important or she has done something great.' _ I knew what Yoko meant but I didn't see who she could know and I couldn't think of what she would have been able to do to earn so much respect from some one as powerful and well known as Koenma. I also didn't want to know how the Sacred Jewel could be reborn with a human.

It was then as I was torn from my musings as Botan opened a portal right under my feet. I closed my eyes when I fell to the ground then picked myself up. I then opened my eyes and started to look around, we were at a shrine. Koenma must have had Botan send us to Sunset Shrine to get answers from Kagome.

"Where the hell are we?" Yusuke asked as he looked around, he had a bad scratch on his wrist and palm from when he had fallen through the portal and tried to catch himself. Hiei looked none the worse for ware except for the lack of most of the front of his shirt. He was looking around and from the slight glow under the head band I knew he was using the Jagan.

"I think that we may be at the Sunset Shrine to get out answers from Kagome." I told Yusuke, there was no need to tell Hiei for he would have figured that out right away.

He walked away from the tree that we had landed by, the tree gave of an enormous amount of power that sent shivers down my spine. I was happy to be walking away from it. We walked to what was the house and I was about to knock on the door when it opened and Kagome stood there. Not looking to happy either.

"What are you three doing here?" Asked in a tone that was devoid of all emotion. I wasn't expecting a happy welcome, but from her aura and from the talks we had I didn't expect to be able to sound this cold.

"What do think we are doing her, we came for some answers and we won't leave until we get them." Yusuke snapped. This wouldn't be good, we didn't need a fight especially if we wanted some answers.

"I assumed that's why you are here but honestly makes you thing that I will give you the answers to which to seek." She asked. She grabbed something be the doorway and readied it. It happened to be a bow, it was then that I saw the quiver of arrows on her back. She had an arrow notched and I knew this could end badly.

"Kagome we didn't come for a fight, all we want to know is how you came to know of your powers. We would also like to know how you discovered the Sacred Jewel." She seemed to pause in thought for a moment then looked us over, she must have decided to trust us for she lowered her bow and stepped aside to let us in. She walked us to what must be the family room and took a seat on a chair across from the couch. She motioned for us to take a seat and we did even Hiei did.

"First of the short one needs to stop trying to get inside my mind. Second I have no idea where to start." She said as if we were all seating down for Sunday Tea and were discussing nothing more than the weather. We were all shocked that she could even be aware that Hiei was trying to get to her thoughts. He seemed to tense for a moment before he relaxed again.

"I guess I should start at the beginning which was just a little over three years ago, you see it all started on my fifteenth birthday when a centipede demon pulled my through the bone eater's well…" All of us listened in silence as she told of everything she had seen, done and been through. I felt like laughing over how just earlier today I had wondered if she could even accept the existence of demons.

Today had turned out to be a most interesting day indeed.

Okay, I need to review to tell me how the story is thus far. Are there to many details, should I stick to just Kagome and the yuyu gang. What should the couple be I was going to have it start out KagKur but end KagHiei so tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5 Bonds Formed

**Bonds formed**

Hiei's POV

'_I don't know what is more unbelievable, the girls story or the way she just confided in all of us. The girl must truly be a fool.'_ Even as I thought though I knew it wasn't correct. She went from being a normal carefree human to a miko fighting demons on a daily basis in such a short time. She had seen demons at their worst and humans at their worst, she had killed and she had watched those closest to her die. After all of what she has been through she still can sit like that and share her whole story with a bunch of complete strangers. I looked over at the fox and saw that he was deep in thought most likely talking with his counterpart Yoko. Yusuke had big eyes and was staring at the girl with a look of complete disbelief.

"Okay so what happened to the Sacred Jewel after you and the Sesshomaru guy defeated Naraku, you didn't say." He asked with a look of complete concentration, a look I was not used to seeing on his face. It seemed the detective was no longer the complete fool I thought him to be, of course he is still a fool in my eyes.

"You caught on to that did you. The Sacred Jewel is back with me where it was before the centipede demon tore out from my body." As she said this I saw her grab a spot on her lower stomach right above her hip. She had a slight smile, which signified that she was lost in thought.

"Why is it that you told all of us about your travels and about all of your adventures?" Yusuke asked and I was still slightly shocked at how the idiot detective was actually using his brain. '_Hell must have frozen over' _I thought with slight amusement. The only problem truly is to why Kurama is choosing to remain quiet. Unless the fox has some feelings for the girl.

"Well you said that you wouldn't leave until you got your answers and now that you have them you can leave. Plus it's not like I need to fear you, I have Sai (it means remember)." She said with a slight smile. Who was she talking about there was no one here except for the small cat that had curled in her lap half way through her story.

"Just who the hell is Sai?" Yusuke asked, no longer acting intelligent. It seems that he was starting to let his guard down which is not a good thing. Some thing about how she said she had Sai, that didn't sound right.

"This is Sai." She pointed to the small cat in her lap. I used my Jagan to study the cat; I found a demonic aura small but had great potential. It was small had two tails and was manly black. There was a red star on its forehead, its feat were red and there was a red ring around the end of its tail (Think Kirara except red were she has black, and black where she is cream colored, same eyes.). There is more to the cat than meets the eyes.

"Is that a Water-Ice-Cat demon (In first chapter it says Fire-Ice-Cat, but that is a miss print.)." Kurama asked as he studied the cat with his head tilted to the side.

I wandered what could be so special about that kind of cat and almost went into the foxes mind to ask but thought better of it as Kagome stood up.

"Yes, he is. Now that you have the answers to your questions and have heard my story, you should leave." She gave a small look that left no room for argument. We all stood up and followed her to the door, she held it open at the second we were through it slammed shut behind us. We started walking away, when we reached the bottom of the stairs we heard a large noise that sounded like a small explosion had taken place. We all turned around and started running up the stairs.

When we reached the stairs we ran past the God Tree, to the back of the house where we found Kagome her arrow in her hand and she was facing a target. The target and a huge burn in it, and a tree behind it had been knocked down. There was more to her than she even hinted at. This girl was more interesting than I had at first believed.

Kagome's POV

After Shuichi, Yusuke and the demon that I had no idea as to how to identify left I was mad. Why couldn't I just live a normal life, yes I want to see Sesshomaru again but I don't want to have to worry about running into demons every day for the rest of my life. I went out back and started practicing with my bow and arrow, but mad as I was I hired one with a little too much power in it. The arrow went through the target and hit the tree, the base of the tree blew apart and it fell backward. A moment later the trio came running up, Sai must have realized that I didn't want them there for he transformed. There was a blast of what looked like blue flames and then Sai jumped out and went in front of the boys and growled. The shock on their faces was enough for me to laugh at, and I did I laughed and I couldn't stop not even when I felt all of their stunned gazes upon me. I needed to laugh it had been far too long since the last time I had found something to laugh about. When I had settled down a bit I looked up to see a none transformed Sai right before and three very confused boys looking at me with some of the strangest expressions that I have ever seen.

"What the hell is so funny?" The loud mouthed boy asked me. I just smiled as a thought occurred to me. If they knew my story why shouldn't I know theirs.

"Oh, its nothing. You know I'm glad you three came back because now that you know my story I think it would only be fair if I knew all of yours." I said allowing a small smile to cross my face. Yusuke didn't like he really cared and neither did Shuichi. The short unnamed demon on the other hand turned and started to leave so I put up a small little barrier around the shrine. He didn't see it though till it was too late, and he walked straight into it. The barrier then through him back twenty feet. I winced at the impact but was very impressed when he promptly picked himself up as if he had only tripped or something. He gave me a glare and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well you can't leave into I get my answers. Didn't you all say something a kin to that when you first came here?" I asked looking as innocent as I could manage and I found great joy in seeing the glare turned towards Yusuke who just smiled as he rubbed the pack of neck. They all walked over to me, it appeared they didn't like the idea of them staying almost as much as I.

"Well I guess you could say that it all started the day I died.." Yusuke told his story he was followed by Shuichi. When the short demons turn came he just glared and maybe after an hour he told his story. As hard to believe my story is, theirs was the same. It was nice to have proof that I'm not the only messed up teen. I then looked at the clock it was late my family would be home soon and I didn't want to have to explain everything to them, that and I hadn't finished all of my homework.

"Its late you all should get going." I said none of them seemed to have realized as they all got up and hurried to leave.

Before he left though Yusuke turned to me and told me that tomorrow after school they would met up with me along with the other member of their group and I was a little less than happy to hear that.

They next day

I woke up at dawn just like I always did and started getting ready for school, today was Friday and I had no idea what the weekend would bring me. If yesterday was an example than maybe I should worry. Although Shuichi, Yusuke and Hiei didn't seem to be bad people, or I guess in some cases demons. I had known that they didn't mean any harm the moment they had set foot on the shrine grounds. I started reading a book based on the theory of time travel, none of it seemed to make any sense when I compared it to my experiences. It didn't matter though I still had an hour and a half before I need to leave for school so I was really just trying to kill time.

The book must have been for interesting than I thought for what seemed like a moment later my brother, Sota, was yelling at me saying I need to leave for school. I ran to school and found that I was yet again early so I headed to class in hopes of talking the teacher into giving me the assignment early so that I would have as much homework not that it was really hard any way. He agreed and I started working, it must have been a while later for when I was nearly done someone grabbed my shoulder. I stopped writing and looked over to see Shuichi smiling and looking perky.

"So tell me do I call you Shuichi or Kurama?" I asked hoping to make conversation. I think I did for he paused to look at me, he then blinked and his smile got just a little bigger.

"Call me Shuichi whenever some one who doesn't know my secret is around other wise you are more than welcome to call me Kurama." It made sense and was about to comment further when the school bell rang and he went to his seat. The rest of the students came in and class started. Nothing else really seemed to happen that day until English. Well it was after English because we had gotten our story outlines back. I asked Kaitou what his was and we spent the rest of the period talking about them and giving each other ideas. When the bell rang I went to grab my bag when Kaitou called my name and asked if I could wait for a moment.

"Kagome tomorrow Dan Brown his coming to talk about how he gathers and develops the ideas for his books, and I was wondering if you would go with me." He asked and looked rather uncomfortable, I don't think that he has ever asked a girl out before.

"I would love to." I said giving him a smile and we then walked to outside together. Today certainly seemed great all that was really left was to see what my next meeting with Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and whoever they were with would be like. Lunch was uneventful, Yuri had been most curious as to what I had been talking about with Kaitou. All the girls and teased me slightly and asked as to how excited I was. Physics wasn't a very fun class, Kurama was almost mean to Kaitou. Not in words but some of the glances were cold enough to make an ice cube feel hot. Our group was tense and quiet. I was most happy for that to be over and extremely happy that nothing else took place for the rest of the day.

When school was over I stayed behind to talk to my psychology teacher about the day's lesson than started leaving. When I exited the school I looked ahead to see Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, a girl with blue hair and a very tall ugly boy with orange hair and an Elvis style hair cut. I didn't know what to make of the Blue haired girls aura it felt oddly like death she could be Botan and Botan was the grim reapers so that made since. The ugly boy would probably be Kuwabara and his aura was innocent, well more innocent than normal teens our age. Kuwabara probably is the type with a strong moral code, I didn't like those types because they tend to think that girls can't fight. When I finally reached them Yusuke made the introductions, I had been right with their names.

Botan then opened a portal that she said would lead to Koenma, who was looking forward to meeting me. I was nervous I had just met her and really didn't like the look of the portal but I went through any way. I was surprised when on the other side of the portal I saw a toddler sitting behind the desk. _'Yusuke wasn't kidding when he said he the ruler of Spirit World was a baby.' _I tried not to laugh, then I looked to behind him to the left and saw some one I wasn't expecting.

Kurama POV

Yusuke and I were about to follow Kagome through the portal when Botan closed it. We both turned to look at her and she just smiled and tried to look innocent which never looks natural on her.

"Sorry guys, but Koenma thought it would be best if she met some one from her past with out all of us here so be patient. When we can come Koenma will call us." She then backed away and made sure that no one in the area could see us before she started walking around to the back of the school as we followed after her.

More than anything I wanted to have Kagome alone so that I could try and talk her out of her date with Kaitou. I just don't understand what she could see in him. Kaitou is nice, intelligent and with out a doubt hard working but Kagome is much more. She is strong almost to the point it doesn't make any sense. Yoko was furious and the moment it was apparent that Kaitou was going to ask Kagome out he had tried to break through and kill Kaitou. It had been hard to hold him back so I had hurried to lunch and went as far from the school as was allowed to give Yoko time to settle down. He still hadn't settled down, his soul was restless inside of me and the quiet was almost eerie. It wasn't like Yoko to not state his displeasure.

Hiei POV

When I saw how agitated Kurama was I used the Jagan to enter his mind and surprised to hind that the reason as to why he is so upset is that Kagome had agreed to go on a date with Kaitou. I stopped to think and realized that my hands were shaking.

There was something wrong with that girl, never had I felt jealous over something as trivial as a mere human going out with another mere human. Never had I ever had strong feelings for a woman demon or human before, so why now? What is it about this Kagome that makes her so special? I have to admit that there is something calming about her that I have never felt before, even when I am with my sister Yukina I still can always feel something negative, but with Kagome there is nothing bad only a feeling of serenity. I also had to admit that the girl had a nice scent it was similar to peaches and cream, she was even strong in the physical sense too. Not only was she gifted with strong power but she had trained under the Lord Sesshomaru, the ruler of Demon World. For such a powerful demon to train a human she must really have some skill. Then there was also her physical beauty…_'Stop I shouldn't be thinking something about a mere human, for that's all she will ever be. A human. A pitiful creature, nothing more, nothing less.'_ My thoughts on the girl will end here.

Back in Koenma's Office

I was frozen in place and was only vaguely aware of the toddler getting up and leaving is office. I didn't know what to say, when Botan said I would need to go to Spirit World I was not expecting to find him. Of all the people to be in Spirit World why would he be here?

"Kagome it has been along time." His voice reached my ears and I started to cry. Could the heavens through anything else at me?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think that I will end it here for now. Who could it be that Kagome has encountered is it Sesshomaru or could be the dead Inu Yasha, or is it worse is it Naraku or did I had my own character in this story that's from Kagome's distant past, her father. I have one in mind but will gladly turn the story in another direction if reviewers would rather it go a certain way.


	6. Chapter 6 Past Returned

**Past returned**

Kagome POV

Every bad moment, every bad thought seemed to flew from my mind as I stared at who was in front of me. How was it he could look so calm and in control, the last time we had seen each other, we had been fighting Naraku in a war over the Sacred Jewel and both of us had watched as our companions died.

"Sesshomaru…" I could only whisper his name as I felt the tears start to work their way to my eyes. I fought them down, we had just been reunited. It had been five hundred years for him and just a few weeks for him, if either on of us were feeling emotion it should be him not I. Then again when was Sesshomaru ever open to his feelings, when we had first met I had believed him to be completely devoid of all emotion. It had only been during later encounters that I realized that his eyes held emotion. When he was angry or annoyed his eyes were cold and hard, if he were feeling indifferent his eyes were sharp and focused and if he were happy or some what amused his eyes had a slight shine that could only barely be seen.

He smiled in amusement as he watched me, and waited for me to say something. I started to look him over and realized that nothing had changed about him. Except that he had his left arm, how that was possible I had no idea. _'I wonder how he got that back, when would also be nice to know.' _I thought he must have realized what I was thinking.

"My arm slowly started growing back around a week after the final battle with Naraku. In all it took maybe a month for it to fully grow back, my only thought is that when you blasted Naraku with that one shot that had grazed me it must have triggered something or your miko powers acted on their own.

'_Well that would make sense seeing as I didn't want to harm Sesshomaru. I can easily remember that second when it had grazed him, my heart had stopped. I had prayed that nothing would happen and that he would be okay.' _Still confused I looked at him in the eye and got ready for a very long reunion.

Kurama POV

After two hours, Botan finally got the call from Koenma to open the portal to Spirit World. When I reached the other side of the portal I looked around and saw everything as it normally looked, orderly office Koenma sitting behind a desk that s much to large for his toddler appearance. The only difference was that Kagome and the Lord of Demon World who were standing just to the left of his desk and they seemed to be happy just basking in the each others presence. I had heard her story and I believe it but it was still so unbelievable that the most powerful demon in all of Demon world could have a long standing friendship with a powerful miko who just happens to be the guardian of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls.

'_Red, this may be our lucky day. Not only are we in the presence of one of the most beautiful and powerful woman to exist, but we are also in the presence of the Lord Sesshomaru. Few have ever been this close to him uninvited without losing their lives.' _Yoko was never one to show respect to any one so that just spoke of how powerful Sesshomaru truly is.

'_Yoko if he is here in Spirit World with Koenma he must have something valuable to say. He most likely has given consent to us being here, we have achieved no great victory or anything, so settle down.' _That seemed to silence him for a moment. I hated it when he was overly excited, for I could almost feel him pacing around in my head. I was also able to feel his so called movements and it would normally end up the cause of a huge headache. A headache I didn't need now least of all. What could be happening that was so important that Lord Sesshomaru would be here. Nothing of the magnitude had happened in at least two hundred years.

"Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara I am very glad that you are here. Now some thing has occurred to both Lord Sesshomaru, myself and all of Spirit World. It seems that a higher level demon has come across a very powerful artifact called the Orb of Sosei (rebirth). The Orb of Sosei gives the wielder the ability to absorb the powers of any who are it with its beam. We need all of you to go to demon world and stop this demon before he becomes to powerful to stop. The Lady Kagome and the Lord Sesshomaru will be going with you. You are to go home and pack your things then met back at the park so that we an open a portal to Demon world for you. Understand." He said the last word with a look that screamed _'Don't you dare ask for information, just gets your lazy buts out of here and start the mission.'_

We all nodded our heads and stepped through the portal. When I reached the other side I looked back and saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and finally Kagome walk through. I wanted so much to talk to her but she just started walking the other way towards her shrine with a look of deep thought upon her face. During the mission in demon world we would have plenty of time to talk so I left it at that as I headed home to gather my stuff and explain some thing to mother as to why I would be gone for a while and to why I had no idea as to how long I would be gone.

Several hours later, Kagome POV

When I had finally reached home I went straight to my mother and told her everything and started packing. I had even called Kaitou and told him that I was deeply sorry about having to cancel, and I was. This wasn't how I had pictured my life after the Sacred Jewel was complete, I know that I can't have a normal life but I would love to just be able to have a weekend were I could go on date, hang out with my friends and spent time teasing my younger brother. I don't want to have to make my family worry about whether or not I'll come back alive this wasn't right. Sighing I looked up to see Yusuke and Kuwabara finally entering the park. I had gotten tired of being here alone being able to feel Hiei eyes upon me as he studies me. A few minutes later Kurama appeared and it was time to go, I gave one last sigh before I followed everyone to demon world and I said a quick prayer that my family would not have to worry over me for too long.

When we reached the other side it was to some sort of battle. It seems that the demon had sent some of its minions after Sesshomaru, hoping to stop him. To say that there were only a few demons was a severe understatement, for were hundreds. Sesshomaru was up ahead taking care of twenty demons with his poison whip. Yusuke fired his spirit gun, so I took aim and fired my arrow allowing a great amount of miko energy into the arrow so that it I was able to take out thirty demons with one shot. Kuwabara gave me a quick look of surprise before were all launched in our own smaller battles. Even my dear Sai had transformed and started in on the ever increasing mass of demons.

Five hours later we all were still fighting the multitude of demons. All of us showed sign of tiring. I had long ago ran out of arrows and now I was using Kumori, with the power of Kumori I was able to use Twilights Shadow, a huge blast of energy that was black in color and killed what ever came in contact with the ball of glowing black energy. From what I had studied about it, the energy of the darkness in the souls of those near by. It was so damaging because no ones body is supposed to feel the effect of the dark thoughts they carry. We had been pushed together so that our backs were facing each other in a perfect circle and the demons only seemed slightly smaller in numbers. I doubt that we will be able to get out of this mess without the help of some great miracle. I watched as the demons readied for what would be the final attack.

Well this seems like a nice place to leave for the day, tell me what you think. What will happen, who could come, what miracle will present itself or have I decided to end the story early so that I could focus on my other fanfics in the making. Will the next chapter be the end?


	7. Chapter 7 To the Rescue

**To the Rescue **

Kurama POV

This is really bad. The demons have been able to get us back to back and surround us on all sides with out even a small space for escape. Every one in a group looked tired, even the great Lord Sesshomaru. I looked over to see Kuwabara, standing tall and ready for the next attack, but his spirit sword was dull with lack of energy. Yusuke was panting and readying his finger for another shot gun, it would probably be the last one he could form without sinking into a wrong timed collapse. Hiei had his unveiled his Jagan, he had already used the strength of the dragon. Hiei was an expert swordsman as well but his arm was just barely shaking, for him to show any sign of weakness he must be completely exhausted. When I looked over at Kagome I was surprised, out of all of us she looks the least tired and to be in the best of health. I didn't know why, she had been fighting just as hard as any of us if not harder. She had a sword drawn that seemed to have the most unusual aura around it, at first I wondered as to why she was using a sword when I saw that she was out of arrows.

'_Wrong red, she is just as drained as the rest of us. The only difference is that she can hide her weakness better than the rest of her. Wait- see there her breathing is slightly irregular.'_ The ever helpful Yoko was able to see that a girl was extremely tired, but he couldn't offer any other help. I was exhausted and didn't have the energy to release Yoko I had waited to long. The most powerful demon standing opened its huge jaws and gathered a huge amount of energy and shot it at us. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the blast drew closer and closer to us all, none of us had the strength to move out of the way.

Just when it was about to make contact a tornado seemed to form around us and the blast was thrown to the side and went on and on to the outer atmosphere. I had only ever seen wind pick up and form like that once during one of Yusuke's matches at the Dark Tournament. Just then the demons around us started to freeze, another talent that had not been seen in quite a while.

In less than four minutes the demons that we had been unable to defeat were dead and out of the woods came five of our old friends. Chu was the first one I noticed, he was the tallest and the Mohawk seemed really was hard not to notice, it was just so out of place. Next was Jin, with his flaming red hair he stuck out like a sore thumb. Rinku was easy to spot as he was hopping to us, ahead of every one else. Shishi and Touya I saw and noticed at the same time, both hung back a little, and seemed completely oblivious to the rest of the world. They acted as though there wasn't a care in the world. Not knowing who they were Lord Sesshomaru hung back as the rest of us went to great and thank the group for their timely rescue; even Hiei came along to see them. I had forgotten that they were staying over in this area of demon world to train, to train so that one day they would be able to beat Yusuke. When I finally reached them I thanked them warmly and listened as Jin and Yusuke hit it off, acting like long lost brothers.

"Hey mate, who are those two over there?" Chu asked me after everyone had settled down from the excitement. I looked over at Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru; there were about ten feet behind us and looking on with curiosity. Well Kagome was, Lord Sesshomaru stilled maintained his face of utter indifference.

"Well Chu, allow me to introduce the Lord Sesshomaru, and the Lady Kagome." I said, I watched as Kagome's eye brow twitched slightly at being called lady. I wondered briefly as to what could with her being called by that title. I didn't think it was an insult or something of the source.

'_Red you still have so much to learn about females.'_ Yoko sighed in the back of my mind with a hint of sorrow in his voice. Just what did he know that I didn't, because of Yoko and his daily musings I know more about women than some body my age ought to know.

'_Tell me Red, would you like to have people respect you and give you such a honoring title after you had been helpless to save your friends and had been forced to watch them all die. She is living a life her companions never were able to have, she probably hates a part of herself for it.'_ Stated the all wise, Yoko.

/Hn, the fox has a point. It would make much sense for a human to think that way./ Hiei added as he had also entered my thoughts. If I didn't know better I would think that I had lost my mind, it was odd to have three voices inside your head. Instead of voicing my own silent thoughts, I had Yoko there to reply and mock them and even Hiei would join in at times. Life sure is wonderful, I just love my luck. Speaking of luck I was lucky that neither Yoko nor Hiei had taken offense to that.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome these crazy guys are; Chu, Rinku, Jin, Touya and Shishi." I said as I pointed them each out, I also made sure not to call Kagome, lady again. Lord Sesshomaru, barely moved his head in acknowledgement, while Kagome bowed her head.

"Oy, Urameshi, you lucky bunch should come back with us. Its late and the wind has an unlucky feel to it, best to go inside." Jin said turning to Yusuke, when Yusuke he started leading the way with every one else following behind him. I was left wondering to my self, as to what kind of place they would have. The five of them are all very different in taste, so it was hard to make an inference. The path we took was long and difficult to navigate in the darkening light. When we finally reached their home I was surprised at what I saw.

Well let's leave it at that for now. Sorry for the short chapter, but I have a bundle of homework so I only have time for a quick update.


	8. Chapter 8 Kagome's Power

**Kagome's Power**

**Kagome's POV**

'_What a bunch of idiots, I can't believe that Sesshomaru didn't kill them. I have never seen anyone treat him with such disrespect. Not even Inu Yasha dared to act like that to Sesshomaru.' _I almost had to laugh at the memory of Sesshomaru straining to hold back and not kill Yusuke's friends. If they hadn't saved us, they would be dead ten times over by now. I looked over to see Sesshomaru clench his fist when Chu and Jin started laughing at Buddha knows what. Of course, I couldn't blame him for being mad I had wanted to slug Shishi as hard as I could. The demon, Shishi, is just way to full of himself and I would love to just deflate him. Rinku was a cute kid and right now he is talking about all the tricks and other thinks that he can do with his yoyos. The only problem I was having with Rinku was the rate at which he could use his squeaky voice. Touya wasn't too bad either, he just seemed to follow his friends and he seemed to want to increase his strength so that he could be Yusuke or Kurama. I see as to why Sesshomaru dislikes Chu and Jin for Chu is an annoying drunk and Jin is to hyper and has a personality for to similar to Yusuke's. I still can't figure out Hiei, half the time he is indifferent and the rest of the time he just seems to want to go about gutting everybody. I am a little confused about Kurama. He seems to be a nice person, but when he fights he almost seems to become a different person. Yesterday he had seemed so ruthless and he acted as if he enjoyed slaughtering all those demons we were fighting. _'It is good that he is on our side but I wont allow myself to trust him, at least not until I can figure out what is going on in his head. I know that he as Yoko in him and that Yoko is the one who tends to show more when fighting, but why. Yoko spirit should have gone into a permentat sleep when he didn't separate after ten years of restoring his power inside of Shuichi. I can trust Shuichi, but I need to figure out Yoko. What is it about them, that allows Yolo to continue living as an individual when he shouldn't be? What type of bond have they created? Enough we were nearing the area and it would soon be my turn to track down the one we were sent to destroy. I need to relax and let my power become one with my body and soul. The demons name as Touya had told us is Kutsuu (Pain), the name just seems so fitting.' _ I should just forget Yoko and Shuichi and trust Kurama, his aura is hard to read but it doesn't feel evil.

We paused and Sesshomaru was about to say something when Yusuke interrupted, "Hiei, do you think you can track the demon now that we are pretty close to it?" I really just want to slap him upside the head, for what reason does he think I am here for. I really want to slap all of them even the adorable kid, I am a powerful miko and they keep trying to help me. I would think that my participating in the battle yesterday would have showed everyone that I am not weak and that I can help. If this demon really is using the Orb of Sosei to gain power than his aura will be twisted it will be darker than anything else. Mikos can sense auras and differences that have been caused by unnatural means, I explained all of this last night. _'I really need this battle to start soon so that I can release my anger.'_ Time to settle down and focus so that when my help is needed, I will be ready.

"Hn, detective how am I to track the demon when I know nothing of its energy signal." Hiei's curt reply sure made my mood change; I get to do something useful after all.

Sesshomaru stepped in before Yusuke could start an unneeded fight with Hiei.

"Kagome could you find the demon and lead us to him" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just a minute, when I find him there will be no stopping. Prepare yourselves" I said as I walked ahead a few steps of everybody, when I stopped I closed my eyes and let my senses go forward to search the area. I felt the energy of the demon and quickly headed for it. My miko powers are in control and they want to find the demon and destroy so all other thoughts leave my mind.

**Kurama's POV**

I was surprised when Kagome smiled at Lord Sesshomaru released a gentle wave of her miko powers. I am even more surprised at how quickly she can be running toward this demon with no sign of slowing or stopping. When she had bolted to the west Sesshomaru had been right on her tale, but it had taken a few seconds for everyone else to start following after her. After two hours of running we had lost both Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru they were far to fast.

"Where the hell could they have gone?" Yusuke screamed as soon as Hiei had stated to us all that he couldn't find them. It seems that Kagome's miko energy nullified his Jagon eye and made it impossible to track her.

"Yusuke I think it would be best to continue in the direction they had been going earlier. If Kagome latched on to the demons energy the way I think she did then she will be headed in a straight line for him." I said and Yusuke along with everyone else just nodded as we started running again.

"I know that Kagome is a super powerful miko and all but how can she run so fast for so long." Kuwabara asked as we neared sounds of a huge fight. I didn't answer none of us did, it didn't make any sense at all. We all stopped as we saw Kagome at the end of a clearing with a bow and arrow formed from her miko powers at the ready and there was a huge dog demon, who must have been Sesshomaru, fighting a huge bear demon. It was a sight to see to upper level demons ancient demons fighting in such a way. Yoko before he had died had been a very powerful demon, but he had still been so far away from having a fox form like Lord Sesshomaru has his dog form.

/_Hey I resent the way you are thinking, Red_ \ As always Yoko made his displeasure none. I watched as the bear demon stood on its hind legs and the dog demons quickly moved away to the right. Kagome released the arrow and I watched as the holy energy from her miko powers it the bear demon right in the stomach. The bear dissolved into nothing but a pile of ash and a softly glowing blue orb.

"Damn, it seems that we weren't needed after all," Chu said as he smiled and nudged Yusuke in the ribs. "but then again neither were you, Yusuke." Everyone laughed for a second as Sesshomaru walked up in his more human form and handed the orb to Kagome. We waited for a minute as Yusuke called up Botan and had her open a portal nearby. Goodbyes were said and we returned to spirit world to return the orb, Sesshomaru didn't go with us through the portal he just turned as walked away.

As soon as we entered Koenma's office Kagome walked right over and set the orb on his desk then walked into a new awaiting portal and disappeared.

"Well done on retrieving the orb everyone. Botan!" As soon as Botan's name was said we all fell through a portal opened up beneath our feet and found ourselves at Genkai's Shrine. It was Sunday and school is tomorrow so I left right away to handle all of my homework and find a way to approach Kagome tomorrow. Something wasn't right she had been far too quiet today. The fox in me was wondering at what could be wrong, and it was also happy to have a new challenge.


	9. Chapter 9 Great Things

**Great Things**

**With Kagome**

As Kagome walked into the school grounds, she had a sense that something was not right. The day would bring the unexpected, whether it was to be good or bad Kagome did not know. She sighed as she thought back to seeing Sesshomaru; she missed him but was happy with the knowledge that he is well and thriving. She had enjoyed being in battle and fighting for the sake of humanity again, but she had met some interesting people. One who she might even have true feelings for that was why she blocked off Hiei's Jagan and sped away from them. She was lucky that Sesshomaru could read what she was planning; it would have been bad if everyone had been there. _'Do I really have feelings for Kurama? Or does he just remind me of my lost loved ones? What am I going to do? I can't allow myself to just give into my feelings. What if something bad were to happen to him and his friends because of me? Well to be truthful they would probably get injured anyway, with their job. Maybe if he feels the same way I should just give things a try.'_ Kagome thought as she shut her locker and walked with confidence into her Advanced Calculus class.

She left with out any of that confidence as she carried the tremendous amount of homework to her locker and grabbed her book for AP History. History was the one class she could count on to be easy, she grew up on a shrine and she traveled back and forth through time. At least she had traveled back and forth through time; her adventures were over and would never happen again. Spanish was a harder than history but much easier than math. The main reason as to how she could pick up so quickly in Spanish was because of her mastery over written English, she had learned to work for patterns in phrases and sentences. AP English was a class that Kagome had dreaded all day, Kaitou had wanted to make plans and Kagome was just admitting that she may have feelings for Kurama. She ended up making some silly excuse that at one time was used often on Hojo. Kaitou being both intelligent and observant and noticed the spirit detectives being gone the exact same time as Kagome, he had a nagging feeling that something supernatural had happened with both parties.

Lunch for a Kagome was spent chatting with her new found friends. Kira wanted to know if she needed help with any school work, while Yuma, Yura, Kayo, Raito, Kei and Yuri wanted to know if she had actually spent the time with a boyfriend. _'Great, they think the exact same way as my others friends.'_ Kagome thought as she felt a moment's sadness, it had been so long sense she had talked to any of her older friends and she knew that Hojo was hoping she would call. She didn't want to have to talk to Hojo, but she didn't want to hurt him either. Hojo maybe a soft fool, but he was always so nice and wasn't disgusted with her many 'illnesses'. Lunch was over quickly and she hurried on to her Advanced Physics class, hoping that she would be able to talk with Kurama for a few moments. She was unable to talk to anyone in that class though, the teacher had decided on having a pop quiz. The quiz took all period leaving no time for chatter. Self Defense and Psychology pasted by in a blur as it was a review day, so Kagome had missed nothing of importance. She gathered all needed material from her locker and went on her way hoping to see Kurama on the way. She couldn't find him; she went to her house and found it to once again be empty. Souta had a soccer tournament and the rest of the family had gone to watch him play. Being gone and not knowing when she would be called again for help meant that she would be left behind. She sighed in sadness as she hoping that for once she could cheer her little brother on. She had wanted so much to able to watch him play and out score the other players. She went up to her room and started on her massive amount of homework.

She left her room three hours later and started to prepare herself some dinner, her family wouldn't be back for another week. She had just gathered some ingredients when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to find none other than Kurama standing there with a look of determination on his face. She was puzzled by his showing up, and invited him inside. She lead him to the family room, he made no sound and if she hadn't been able to feel him walking closely behind her than she wouldn't have even known he was there. She told him to take a seat as she tried to walk past him to get him a drink of water. He didn't sit down instead he grabbed her arm gently but firmly he pulled her close and searched for her mouth with her own. Dinner would have to wait just a little longer. Kagome may not have had to express her feelings but that wasn't going to be a problem. Her feeling turned out to be a very, very good thing.

**Eleven years later with Kurama**

'_Its hard to think that it has been three years since she died.'_ Kurama thought as he looked at the grave that belonged to his departed wife, Kagome. His gaze shifted to his daughter, Misu (It means myth.). It was a name of strength that Kagome had gotten from one of her favorite books, it was also part of Kagome's life.. Miso was eight years old and couldn't even remember the sound of her mother's voice. Three years ago Kurama had been called by spirit world for a mission, Kagome had asked him not to because she had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen. He went anyway telling her not to worry, a group of powerful demons had attacked. Kagome being weary from her next pregnancy had not been a match for the demons, she had used the last of her powers to protect the young being inside her. Little Irai was staying with his uncle Souta so that Misu and Kurama could visit Kagome's grave. _'Happy birthday Kagome, my love. I hope you are happy being with your old friends, until we meet again.' _It would be one of the last times he would visit her grave, that morning he had found a little telling him not to mourn and to be happy. The ink was still wet, but the writing had been Kagome's as well as the scent. She was watching over all her dear friends, she had always been most happy when helping others a trait that hadn't died with her.

_**Okay when I started this I wasn't going to kill Kagome, but I just thought that it would be a nice ending. Sorry if you didn't like it, but I was stuck on what else I could do. Feel free to review and give your opinions. Bye.**_


End file.
